She's Mine
by Vahn06
Summary: Natsuki is Reito's younger sister. Shizuru is Reito's girlfriend. And Nao is, well Nao. And yes, I am back from the dead. SHIZNAT.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thou shall enter here and read thy fic shall suffer ultimate enjoyment and may die out of pure happiness at any time.

Hence, each must offer a review for thy own's sake so that thou great author shall not let any die.

…

…

Yeah, yeah, I know you all hate me by now. So without any fucking further ado…

**SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA**

A blunette was walking hastily at the corridors of a building apartment. Her expression was obviously an annoyed one. Her footsteps were hardly making the floor weep. Well, who wouldn't? Especially when you're girlfriend promised you a date and she hasn't shown up for about two hours. And now, here she was, fetching her forgetful girlfriend on her apartment.

Then finally, she stopped on her tracks and faced a door. And without any second thoughts, she inserted a key that she was holding onto the doorknob and opening it quickly but not smashing it.

She couldn't believe what she just saw.

Right in front of her was:

*a bed with two people

*said two people were girls

*said girls were naked

*said naked girls were on top of each other

*and they were having a heated session.

*and we all know what 'heated session' means

The girl on top, noticing a person had just entered her room, just stopped what she was…err doing and instantly got up from her position. Pulling the bed blankets to cover her body…and shame, she spoke weakly but surprisingly

"Natsuki.."

The blunette, who was still standing at the room's doorframe was clearly frozen. But when she heard the girl spoke her name, she snapped up as if she was being hypnotized.

But before Natsuki could reply, the other girl on the bed also spoke

"Who is this Natsuki, dear?" the girl asked clearly talking to her bedmate that was covered with a blanket.

"She is rather rude. Interrupting us at your own apartment."

The girl continued lazily and arrogantly.

"a-ahh.." the girl helplessly replied. "you see.. she i—"

"Yes. Tell her.. Tell her who am I." Natsuki cut her off.

Her voice in a cold commanding tone.

The girl, hearing the blunette's voice, can't seem to speak back.

"Well?" Natsuki spoke once again.

"Introduce me to you're new… sex toy?"

"Sex toy?" the other bed occupant raged. "Who the fuck are you to speak with her like that?..

having the guts to ask those things after barging right in at—"

"Stop!" the other girl was cut off by the other. "Sh-she's my…" she said, and with hesitation, she still continued. "Girlfriend.." she said weakly. The other girl in bed held a face of shock. Lookin' like an idiot, she asked unbelievably "G-girlfriend?.."

Instead, Natsuki answered her question.

"You heard her. And correction. Its ex-girlfriend." Natsuki said arrogantly. Then, walking coolly, she went in front of her said ex girlfriend. "next time, don't be stupid enough to forget that I have the duplicate keys for your apartment, _okay_? Keep the advice for you're next toy" Natsuki finished keeping and hiding her own rage as she threw the _cursed_ duplicate key at the bed rather hard. The blunette was about to get out when she stopped mid-way at her tracks. "By the way.." She said, walking back to her ex. "This is mine." She huffed taking a luxurious necklace from the neck of the girl harshly.

Then, she proceeded to get out of the fuckin' room.

She tried her best to get out of the building because she was also trying her best to not let her rage and fury spill up. Every step limiting her patience.

When she was finally out…

_Cling! _She threw the necklace that she had been holding awhile ago. The necklace flew roughly at a sidewalk beggar unintentionally but fortunately… For the beggar of course.

Natsuki, though furious, didn't want to make a scene. So, she quickly mounted her bike and went somewhere where she can be chilled.

In the middle of the night, a figure can be seen entering a large gate. A mansion gate specifically. The figure was trying hard to get off the bike that she was mounted in.

And finally, after several tries, she was out of the bike's clutches. Then, she proceeded to go inside of the mansion.

Entering the large doors of the Kanzaki household was a blunette, she's Natsuki of course. She was closing the doors behind her when a voice caught her attention.

"Natsuki Kuga" the voice was a cold and was like a commanding tone.

Well, Natsuki being Natsuki, she just ignored it and proceeded to walk to the wide living room's large sofa groggily.

Still, the voice continued

"Are you even aware what time it is?"

Natsuki knows this voice very well, and she knows that she herself is not in the fuckin' mood to start a conversation.

Hence, she ignored it.

The owner of the voice was starting to get annoyed, she revealed herself and went near to the bluenette who just sat unlady-like at the sofa.

It was Natsuki's mother. Saeko Kanzaki. Former Saeko Kuga.

"Don't you know it's already 12 in the evening?"

*ignore*

"and another, you're professor just phoned me you skipped more than a half of classes?" Saeko concurred angrily.

*ignore*

"Oh! and is that alcohol I'm smelling from you?" Saeko was really getting pissed off of her daughter who was still lying like a drunkard on the sofa. Before the blunette's mother could even spill her rage to her daughter, a manly voice began to speak.

"Listen to your mother Natsuki!" the tone was hard and rough. The voice revealed itself as a man in his late forties. It was Rei Kanzaki. Natsuki's stepfather.

Still ignoring them, Natsuki stood up lazily from the sofa and moved her feet to the house's large staircase. She was halfway up to the second floor when

"Natsuki Kuga! listen to us when we are talking to you. We are just concerned about you." Rei Kanzaki spoke with authority in his voice.

"I broke up with Ahn!" The blunette shouted.

Her parents were aware that Natsuki had a girlfriend. They were happy for the blunette but Natsuki didn't want to open her relationship to her parents. Natsuki's a rebel.

She straightened her body from her position and carefully spun around to face her parents, especially her stepfather.

"And you!" Natsuki pointed her eyes to her stepdad. "Don't act as if you are my father…" She said with venom in her voice.

She then proceeded to walk upstairs. Then again, a voice stopped her. A more serene tone.

"Natsuki…" Saeko spoke.

Natsuki stopped but stay stood in her ground. She didn't bother to look back, but she was listening.

"I've decided… we've decided." Saeko continued.

"We're sending you back to Japan. Back to you brother and to your cousin."

Natsuki flinched at the statement.

"good idea.. sending me to another portion of this stupid planet."

The blunette finished and went off up to her room.

-x-

so? Should I continue this?

-vahn06


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, whoa and whoa.

'WHOA' is the result when you don't know how to say thank you to those who've appreciated your story. XD

Especially to those who reviewed love y'all :D

Another, is I am _**so**_ sorry for my grammar.

My English teacher and I don't go along too well..

And English isn't my first language. Sorray.

AN: most of this chappie is the background story of Natsuki Kuga

Chapter 2:

Yesterday's events was a total breakdown for one Natsuki Kuga.

Sleeping last night after drinking tons of alcohol to lessen somehow the depression she was in was not a good idea if you're having a long flight across the globe to the land of the rising sun by the time you wake up.

'_Ugh..'_ a blunette was trying her best to get up from her bed. In other words, Natsuki was doing her best to wake up cause having a hangover isn't the first thing you want to feel in the morning.

'_aah.. how many bottles did I drank anyway?'_ The blunette thought to herself.

-o-

Natsuki Kuga is the only daughter of Saeko Kuga, a famous businesswoman, and stepdaughter of Rei Kanzaki, a famous business magnate. Natsuki wasn't thankful for having a rich father. After her biological father left her and Saeko for money, she swore to herself that fathers don't exist in her world.

But as fate played with her, her mother fell in love with a wealthy man, Rei Kanzaki. Natsuki, of course, disagreed to her mother's relationship with this man. But Saeko was as hardheaded as her daughter. She married Rei thinking it was best for both her and Natsuki. They needed money. After the wedding, the couple decided to live in America together with the blunette living her favorite stepbrother in Japan, Reito Kanzaki. Reito was Rei Kanzaki's biological son. Like Saeko, Rei's wife left them but for a different reason. Natsuki and Reito became very close to the point that Reito was now the most trusted person of Natsuki. Reito treated the blunette like her real biological sister. He was a brother that any sibling could wish for. That's why Natsuki, at the age of 7, was really hurt when they left for America. Natsuki Kuga had her brother because of her mother's marriage, yet again, she was still despising her father up until now. And it was because of that marriage why Natsuki Kuga has her life right now. Living in America, attending great schools and yadda yadda. She was wealthy.

-o-

'_Shit!'_ Natsuki's eyes narrowed.

She just remembered that she was having a flight today.

Quickly grabbing her digital clock on her bedside desk, she looked at the time.. _'1:45 pm? Hell no…'_

The blunette get out of her bed hurriedly resulting in falling on the floor flat on her face.

Quickly standing up to go to the bathroom, she shrugged off her hangover. She stopped midway when she saw a pile of papers on her study table. She grabbed the papers and saw it was her plane tickets. Her flight was exactly 3pm today. _'Oh, good heavens..'_ It is also said there that she'll be riding on a first-class plane. Then she saw another neatly folded paper on the pile. She was about to read it but she was running out of time. She just put the paper together with the tickets to her bag which she packed last night and went off to the bathroom.

After bathing, she quickly picked up her bag and went out of her room. She went to the kitchen and saw that one of their maids was looking for her.

"What?" Natsuki asked the maid.

"uh, Kuga-san you're father left this for you" the maid replied.

The blunette took the envelope the maid was giving her. She peeked inside to see packs of cash and credit cards. She also saw a short note saying "please take care Natsuki. Call us by the time you arrive at your brother's. I already told him together with your cousin to fetch you at the airport. Be careful."

After that, she went out of their mansion and was greeted by their driver for a ride to the airport.

It was already 2:50 when they arrived at the airport that's why Natsuki ran all the way to her designated plane. When she got inside, she quickly searched for her seat and took it.

She relaxed herself when a flight attendant told them that they were taking off.

Natsuki was finally succumbing to her relaxation when

"Ouch!" a snotty kid pulled her navy tresses.

Annoyingly, she took out her iPod and plugged its earphones to her ears. _'This is gonna be a long ride..'_

-x-

well, I hope this second chap satisfied you somehow. But I promise I'll update the next one soon..

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

"Hey! Not because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I didn't understand what you just said!"

Guess who just said that? :p


	3. Chapter 3

Gawd, I am **so** sorry for making you readers wait.. ("o)

But look! I've updated this new chap. :)) Finally!

Again, I'm not a grammar freak or something so **please** bear with my English.

AN: Okay, this note of mine is very important so please read this:

All italics are thoughts.

Thank you for reading

"Passengers of flight 321, please do not leave your things unattended. We are about to land in Narita International Airport.

I repeat, please do not leave your things unattended. We are about to land in Narita International Airport. Thank you"

A flight attendant announced while giving a seductive smile to the passengers.

Once the plane landed safely, every passenger of it went down and inside the large airport. A blunette was making her way through the crowd of people who were busy welcoming their own comrades.

Natsuki breathed out a sigh when she removed herself from the crowd and found her own safe open space. _'and I thought Japan wasn't overpopulated'_

All over the Airport were Japanese signings, obviously.

Natsuki has no problems with them. She understood Japanese language as well as its writings. But the difficult one is, that she can't speak Japanese fluently like she used to. Well, living in America for ten years is taking its toll.

'_Now, Kanzaki said someone will fetch me at this airport..'_

The blunette thought as she then again, took her steps and joined the human flood.

'_Aaah! I've been walking for ages here! Where are they?'_

Truth be told, Natsuki was walking aimlessly for about an hour now. She felt her feet shrinking in every step she takes. She decided to look for a shed or something when someone bumped at her.

"Oh fuck…" Natsuki muttered softly but cursingly

."Hey! not because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I didn't understand what you just said!" A fiery red-haired girl retorted.

Natsuki looked at the girl who just bumped at her.

"N-Nao?"

"Yeah, fuck you too.." The girl said. And before the blunette could retort back, the red head spoke again

"Wait.. Natsuki?"

"No. the name's Nao. You know? The one who beds every male in town? Nice to meet you." Natsuki said sarcastically while giving a stoic smile.

"Natsuki it is you! Oh my dope of a cousin." Nao said while shaking the blunette by the shoulder.

Nao Yuuki was both Reito and Natsuki's cousin. Nao's mother was the younger sister of Rei Kanzaki. Natsuki met the red head as soon as she met Reito. Since then, the duo became good allies. They were partners in crime. And when I said crime, only in crime.

Whenever the two kids could be seen together, you could detect trouble tailing before them. But what's worse is that when this two has a fight, it would really be hell if you try to stop them from killing each other. Kids are brutal you know. They always try to get on each others throat. But still, this two has a weird bond that makes them the best of friends.

"Look at you! You've…" Nao can't seem to complete her sentence.

"I've what? Matured?" Natsuki helped her cousin in finding her words. The blunette was eager to hear a compliment from her cousin, which is rare.

"No…"

"Grown?"

"No. You've.."

"Gotten taller?"

"No.."

'_Oh brother'_

"You've…" Nao continued "Aged."

"Uh.. Thank you?" Natsuki said. She didn't know what to respond with that comment. _I've aged? You have got to be kidding me.._

"Don't mention it mutt." Nao said. "Now lets go look for charming.." the red head trailed as she started to walk ahead with Natsuki following behind.

Not long enough, Nao stopped on her track and faced the blunette behind her.

"And don't think I already forgot what you just said awhile ago.." Natsuki raised her brows in question.

"For hell's sake, I don't bed every male in town Kuga"

And with that, Nao started to walk again. "Wait? Is Fuuka a town?" the red head asked without looking back at her cousin.

Natsuki just smirked while trailing behind her cousin.

"I told you it's not that hard to look for your brother" a red head spoke with a blunette. "Just look for a crowd of squealing innocents with a glowing white light in the middle and _tadda!_ That's you're brother with his knight and shining stupid teeth."

Natsuki looked at a crowd that was encircling her brother.

"You're right Nao.." The blunette concurred. _'I think I don't need a map when Nao's already with me..'_

Nao tried to text Reito where they were and it worked. Natsuki and Nao saw Reito emerging from the crowd. His fans tried to look at where his heading and they saw the blunette together with the redhead. The crowd was amazed with the charming-ness of the blunette.

"And I thought I could spot Natsuki first" Reito said smiling at his sister. His smile showed true joy and longingness.

"She accidentally bumped at me" Nao concluded.

But before any of them can speak, Reito's fans interrupted them asking who the blunette was.

"Uhm, guys this is my younger sister, Natsuki. She just arrived from America." Reito answered them politely.

Many were at awe at Natsuki's features. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with black stripes covered with a jacket and a pair of black fitted jeans together with black and white urban air sneakers. And with her handsome face, the crowd just couldn't help but swoon over her. "Ooh. Kanzaki's sure are attractive."

A voice said from the crowd and was agreed by the others.

Natsuki, who was watching the scene from the start, started to feel uncomfortable. _'This is stupid. Crowds are stupid'_

Reito, sensing the blunette's annoyance spoke to the crowd. "I'm sorry guys, but we need to go. Hope to see you again." With that, the three left the crowd swooning.

Reito and the other two then went somewhere where they can seat since Natsuki has been complaining about her restless feet.

"Chair! At last I found you. I would never leave without you again. Especially at airports" Natsuki hugged the object and quickly sat comfortably at it with a contented sigh.

"Dope" mumbled Nao at her cousin's actions.

Reito just chuckled. "I'm sorry if we made you wait there Nat"

"Nah. No big deal" replied the blunette

Reito chuckled again "Really? But your feet tells it otherwise."

Natsuki was about to reply but another voice spoke

"Quit with the chitchat. My pet's already grumbling here.." Nao pointed at her growling stomach

"Nao's right. Let's go eat, it's almost Lunchtime" Reito concurred as he then started walking ahead out to the parking lot with the two following behind.

"Good thing you called for lunch Nao, my other pet's also grumbling me." Natsuki said as they were walking.

"Other pet?" asked the redhead

"Yeah. He's called jetlag"

"Oh. Well then, jetlag, meet hunger"

The duo laughed at their own pun while Reito watched them happily.

It was already 12 noon when they reached a pizza restaurant with Reito's Black SUV. They started eating and talked about Natsuki's arrival. The three enjoyed their time. When it was already time to leave, they bought another pack of boxed pizzas and some other food for their dinner when they arrive, it will be a very long ride from the airport to Fuuka.

Natsuki slept all through out the ride, Nao texting, and Reito driving. It was already 7pm when they arrived at Reito's house.

The house wasn't small and wasn't that big as their mansion at America. It was a house that simply says 'My residers are rich'

"Hey sleepyhead! Open those goddamn eyes" Nao waked up her cousin. "Are we already here?" Natsuki asked sleepily.

"No, were already there" Nao sarcastically said. "Of course were here."

Natsuki went out of the car and followed the red head inside the house. It's living room was elegant. All the furniture were neatly-designed. Natsuki was greeted by the house's three maids. She then sat herself at one of the chairs while Nao was sprawled at the long sofa.

"7:15pm?" Natsuki asked when she recognized the grandfather clock situated in the living room. "How long was the ride?"

"About 5 hours. I already got my butt numb. Imagine, sitting upright at the front seat for 5 straight hours? I can't even stretch my legs." Nao informed her cousin with hand gestures.

"You got your rear numb? Really now. Shall we kick it to see how numb it is?" Natsuki smirked tauntingly.

"Hah! You're just confident with your words cause you were sleeping _oh so_ comfortably at the _wide spaced _back seat"

"Well it's not my fault that you chose the front seat when you can sprawl and lay your whole body at the car's roof" the blunette sarcastically taunted.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Nao rolled her eyes..

"What did I miss?" Reito just came from the kitchen telling the maids to prepare dinner when he saw the two at the living room.

"You missed your car still parked in the middle of the road with its trunk and doors still open. And mind you, the key's still there." Nao just finished off her laughing.

"Shit! I forgot." Reito scurried quick outside for his car.

"Reito being forgetful? I didn't know that side of him." Natsuki spoke.

_Payback time_. Nao thought at Natsuki's remark.

"Well technically, he isn't forgetful. He's just excited cause his _oh so adorable baby sister_ is finally at arm's reach." Nao taunted.

Natsuki scoffed. "If anyone is a baby hear, it's you Nao. Look at your face!" Nao just smirked more seeing that the blunette was already annoyed. "Ooh. Someone's being a grumpy-wumpy tonight"

Nao added more effects on her face. She looks like someone who's talking to a 2-year-old kid. "I told you to wipe that expression of yours before I do it for you" Natsuki was pissed.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You don't have to be grumpy and all" Nao said with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. _Revenge is sweet._

There was a moment of silence.

And 3, 2, 1…

The redhead and the blunette burst out laughing.

"What a comeback!" Nao commented while laughing.

"I missed this" Natsuki laughed as well.

They both missed this. Their arguments, their teasings, their getting-on-each-other's-throat moments and everything. This was enough as a welcome for Natsuki

"Okay.. So what did I miss this time?" Reito said between breaths. He just went inside when he saw the two laughing merrily.

"Oh nothing." Natsuki said when she finished off her laugh. _You just missed a rare moment._

"Ugh.. I think I've just developed pizza-phobia just now.." Natsuki said as she caressed her pizza-filled tummy..

The three had just finished their dinner. Natsuki and Nao ravaged every pizza they grab while Reito, being Reito ate his with manners. Through dinner, they discussed about Natsuki's arrival and her first day of school tomorrow. The blunette was shocked when she knew that she was already enrolled. Especially in the middle of the school year.

"pizza-phobia?" Nao snickered but soon regretted it when her own tummy started to turn because of her snicker. "Shit. Pizza can be time bombs. I could feel my stomach exploding anytime now."

"Well, you both deserve it. You two ate like you were on a pizza-eating contest." Reito chuckled.

"We deserve it? As far as I can remember, it was you who bought pizza in the first place"

Nao countered.

"Yeah, you're also the one who forced us to eat in the pizza cab back at lunch." Natsuki butted in.

"Me? Guys, we all know it's not about who. It's about how. About how to eat a pizza" Reito defended.

"Whatever" the two girls taunted at the same time.

Reito laughed at the two girls merrily, knowing his conclusion was a winner.

Then, there were a few moments of silence. Well, everyone wanted to relax. The three just enjoyed the serene aura around the room.

It was about fifteen minutes when the peaceful atmosphere was broken when a manly voice began to speak.

"Natsuki." Reito looked at his sister in the eye.

"Yeah?" the blunette answered lazily still not recovering from the _pizza-phobia_.

"We need to talk." Reito said seriously. But before Natsuki could reply, he continued. "And when I said 'we', I meant the three of us. Including you Nao."

Nao was busy with her cellphone when she heard Reito say her name. "o-oh yes. The three of us. Me, you and her." The redhead said nervously since she heard Reito spoke seriously and with authority. She knew this subject was sensitive for Reito. For the three of them.

"Good." Reito muttered and turned to face Natsuki eye to eye.

"Like I said, we need to discuss something to you Nat"

"Go on." the blunette replied. _Why do I feel that something or whatever will be revealed tonight?_

Reito first gave out a sigh before continuing. "Mom told us everything… and everything means the _break-up_ thing."

"Oh" was all the blunette could say. _Revealed_.

"Natsuki, I know this is hard for you but please listen." Reito concurred. "I just want you to enjoy your stay here… Nat, forget about what happened back at America. Don't push yourself…"

Natsuki was just seating there, motionless. Her face was neutral. This was sure too sensitive for her. She thought she would never have a confrontation like this since she was happy at her arrival. She wasn't expecting this. But now the subject is already opened, she doesn't want to continue this any further. This topic is very confidential in her side. "It's nothing." Was all she could say.

"This isn't nothing Natsuki." Reito countered. "I know that this is a big deal to you… but like you said, I want you to treat this as nothing from now on… forget her… forget everything that happened back at America. Natsuki, she doesn't deserve you… You're a great person Nat. there's so much you could experience… all you just need to do is…" Reito paused and held the blunette by the shoulder, looking at her eye to eye. "Give yourself a chance…"

There was a short time of silence until Natsuki tilted her bowed head up and removed Reito's grip on her shoulder. "I'm tired. I need to rest." Was all she said and stood up to go to her room but once again stopped.

"Natsuki." Nao began with a serious tone. Natsuki didn't move.

"I know you're a rebel or something that's why you don't open up with us… but… at least don't close us out from you." Nao continued "This may sound corny but, Fuuka is a new beginning don't you think? It won't hurt if you try to start again…" the redhead finished.

*silence*

"I'm going to my room now." The blunette got on her heels and went up to her designated room leaving a quiet and concerned Reito and Nao.

Natsuki has been trying to sleep for about an hour now but she just couldn't get herself to doze off. Her thoughts kept drifting to the previous _talk_ they had. _Okay Natsuki. Maybe it really is time to reflect._ The blunette remembered her brother's last words to her _'Give yourself a chance…_' She tried to bear in mind what Reito told her.

She was lying in bed with her right arm under her head and her left arm laid on her toned tummy. Natsuki was trying to reflect. Maybe her brother was right. Maybe this time, it won't be bad. Maybe it's just right to… give herself a chance.

There was a long moment of contemplating until Natsuki made a decision. She sat up from her position and stared directionless. She has made a decision. _All right Natsuki. Let's start again._

She thought with a smile and fumbled back to bed. Then, Nao's words drifted on her head. _'Fuuka is a new beginning…'_

"I think I already like Fuuka…" was the last thing Natsuki said as she wafted off to doze with a simple smile plastered on her face.

Amidst her silent decision-making, she hadn't realized that the clock beside her told '12:45' She _does_ have school tomorrow. Right?

-x-

Like I said, I am so sorry for the wait. I was just busy preparing for the opening of classes this June 8. I'm on my senior year now. _Woohoo! _Just one last fucking school year and I'll be getting flying colors. So now, I will present to you an Omake. You know, a payback for making you wait for this chap.

**Omake**

Natsuki was suffocating because of all the pizzas she ate.

Natsuki: *panting* Nao! Nao come here! I think I'm dying…

Nao: What? You can't die! *starts to sob*

Natsuki: *breathless* you're… you're right. I won't die. C-call me a doctor Nao..

Nao: R-right…

Natsuki: Hurry Nao!

Nao: O-okay! Natsuki… You're a doctor! You are a doctor! Natsuki Kuga's a certified doctor!

Natsuki: X.x

-Sorry for the lame omake.

Next Chap, our favorite Kaichou and Natsuki finally meets.

-vahn


	4. Chapter 4

AN: *runs manically away from pissed off readers with torches and pitchforks* I'm sorry! Oh God, I'm freaking sorry guys! I have an acceptable reason why this update is so late. It's, well, because *starts sweating profusely* ..Life happened? Pretty acceptable, right? No?.. *gets poked by a pitchfork* Oh gosh, I'm here now, aren't I? Please don't poke me to death! Or light me on fire.

Anyhow, I hope you guys are still out there and would still try to read this update. I hope you would like this. So I kind of changed things with this one. I used a different POV (Natsuki's 2nd person POV or some shit like that). And well, in my absence, I believe I have improved my grammar a bit (I really hope so) so you guys wouldn't have to suffer to the previous shittyness of my sentence construction.

But if it still, like, bugs you the hell out, I would love to have a saviour aka a beta. So without any further ado...

Disclaimer: Uhm, is this still a thing?

Chapter 4

Gimme yo, gimme yo, gimme your attention baybeh-

"What the f-?" You sleepily mutter under your breath as you wrestle yourself out of your sleep induced state. You groggily sit up from your bed, your body previously buried under some pillows and your legs tangled in the maze that is your bedsheet. You yawn as you rub your eyes with your hand, still wondering why the hell are you awake cause it feels like you hardly slept at all.

I gotta tell you a little somethin' about yourself

You groan as you hear the damn music playing and you clumsily get up from the confines of your bed, searching for the source of the bloody song that's currently being played. "Who the hell set this song up as my alarm?!" You mutter between gritted teeth and hastely grabbed the thing that's been playing the darn song, which is your iPhone. Bruno fucking Mars? Really?

Suddenly, there's a knock and you turn your head to your closed bedroom door.

"Natsuki, are you awake? If you're not then you better have to wake up."

It's Reito.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm awake." You holler back at him.

Then the door opens and your brother comes in. "Excellent! C'mon down and have some breakfast, it's your first day at school today, remember?" He says with that disarming smile of his.

"Wow, you sound like mom. Are you sure we're not biologically related?" You ask him lightly while getting some clothes out of your bags.

He laughs back at you and it's then that he knows you're actually fine now, after last night.

"Well, do you want me to let Nao fetch you instead?" You snort.

"No thanks. I'm pretty sure she's the one who set up my alarm this morning. I don't even like Bruno Mars."

"It was either that or she was gonna blast the chorus of wrecking ball right at your face with a baseball to your gut. Good thing I convinced her to just go with Bruno Mars."

Well that thought really would've disturbed you if it weren't for the actual fact that you actually know Nao. And she would definitely pull some shit like that at you. "That little minx. I'm gonna get some payback later."

"What? You're not even gonna thank me for convincing her otherwise?" He teases.

"Not really. But you totally should get me that breakfast." You tease him back.

He actually balks. "Why you ungrateful ass!" You laugh and quickly sprint to your en-suit bathroom, leaving him huffing.

"Whatever!" He shouts but you know he's actually smiling as you hear his footsteps going out of your room.

LINEBREAK

Dressed in a simple tight black v-neck shirt with a silver military tag necklace hanging from your slender neck and gray skinny jeans with a pair of faded red vans, you emerge at the dining room freshly showered and definitely ready for some of that blueberry pancakes. Those pizzas from last night are totally burned out of your system right now.

Nao looks up from her plate and looks at you with some pancakes stuffed at her mouth. You quickly steal the last piece of pancake on her plate and immediately stuff it down your mouth with one shove. This definitely tastes awesome, specially while looking at Nao's face completely in disbelief at the loss of her final precious piece of blueberry goodness.

"What the hell!"

"That was payback, biatch. You know I hate Bruno Mars!." And I know how much you love your blueberry and cheese pancakes. Heh, revenge is so sweet. Literally.

"Whatever. You're gonna pay for this Kuga." She tells you as she licks some sauce of her fingers.

"Gross."

"Your face is gross."

"So is your soul."

"Okay guys, that's enough. It's just morning. Sheesh. You just missed each other too much, didn't you?" Reito emerges from the living room. He pours himself some milk then drinks it and gets his car keys from the kitchen island.

"Yea, right. In her dreams." Nao retorts back smirking.

"In my dreams, I actually cut you and dye your hair green." You mock back as you grab your bag and quickly follow your bro out the house, leaving an indignant redhead screeching "You did not!"

LINEBREAK

The three of you settle at Reito's car as you get ready to head to Fuuka Academy. Apparently, your brother is the VP of the Student Council, so that's why you guys are heading to school earlier than you're used to. And, well, Reito didn't want you to be late cause it's your first day and all that drama. Sometimes, Reito is so just anal retentive. But then again, you aren't surprised because he did have to look after one Nao Yuuki. And now he has an additional Natsuki Kuga. Talk about child supervision.

"So, Nat, mom called me last night and said you can buy a car or whatever the hell you ride these days. But she wants me to make sure you look at 'other forms of transportation', her words not mine, before you resort to buying a 'monstrous bicycle', still her words." He tells you as he buckles his seatbelt and backs the car down to the driveway and onto the road.

You roll you eyes as you fix your own seatbelt, sitting shotgun this time. "Fine, it's not like she's forbidding me to buy a bike. Because that certainly would be a problem."

Reito chuckles. "Still fascinated with bikes, I see."

"Yeah, Natsuki really likes to ride on stuff, I bet." Nao slyly adds from the backseat.

You blush and almost choke on air because, what the fuck? Yeah, you totally get Nao's drift. "Not necessarily." You deadpan. "But I bet you like 'riding' much more than anyone in here Nao. I'm sure some guys at school could support that fact." You smirk back at her through the rearview mirror.

She huffs, "Whatever, you butch."

"Hey! Are you jibing at my sexuality? Not cool, Nao." Youre aware almost everybody in your circle of family and friends know you're not that straight.

Okay, so you're a lesbian, and honestly you really couldn't care less if someone didn't appreciate that.

But really, you appreciated it when your bro and your cousin supported you wholeheartedly when they knew. And it's kinda nice when they get all protective when someone homophobic disses you. Not that you can't handle it all by yourself because duh, you so totally can.

But at times like this, you really cannot appreciate Nao being comfortable with your own sexuality. Not cool. You can be feminine too, you just don't overdo it. Whatevs.

"Well, don't go prancing around my sexcapades." Nao retorted.

"Yeah, well you started it! And eww, sexcapades? What the fuck?"

Reito balks at the ongoing argument. "Oh good lord. Why am I the only man in here?" He shakes her head at the two while maneuvering the steering wheel.

"Natsuki's a man."

"Shut up, Yuuki!"

LINEBREAK

"We're here!" Reito exclaims as he straps off of his seat and goes out the car.

You follow his lead and get off from your seat, not before taking your messenger bag and gray beanie from the back seat. You see your cousin getting out as well, making sure to use the tinted car window as her mirror as she checks her hair and whatnot.

Such a girl.

Not that you're not a girl yourself, but you've never been the kind to be one of those girls. Those who would always check their face on a compact mirror after every end of a subject or those who would make sure their lips stays as red as a hooker.

Whatever. Your beauty is effortless, and that's what makes you all the more attractive to people. You don't have to try, you just do. You're really, like really, freaking charming and you don't even know it.

Fuuka Academy. Hmm.. It looks prestige and elegant from where you stand, at the school's parking lot, and you kinda, sorta like it. Woah there, never thought I'd actually admit to liking a freaking school. You were still scanning the sharp buildings of the academy when your brother started talking.

"So guys, I've gotta go. Got council duties to attend to." He runs his hand through his hair. "Nat, don't forget what I told you. Go directly to the-"

"Director's office. I know, Reito. You just reminded for like, the hundredth time." He chuckles at you in that brotherly way of his while he ruffles your hair.

"Hey! Quit it you ass!" You smack his hand away while he just laughs at you more.

"Nao, make sure Natsuki gets there, okay?" Nao just nods while checking her bag. "Okay, I'll see you guys here later, so I can drive us home." He looks at you two one last time and finally jogs down to a school building.

While watching Reito's disappearing form, you fix your long elegant hair and proceed to put on your beanie. "He seems to be in a hurry. I can't believe I'm with someone who's actually eager to go to school this early."

"Well, he is the Vice President of the student council, so." Nao shrugs, and you fall into step with her as the both of you walk to school. "And he probably wanted some morning smooch from his girlfriend to get his day goin'"

You start to notice students on their way as well to school, all wearing uniforms. Some orange in color, some in white, like your cousin's. "Girlfriend, huh? Didn't expect that." You say while you raise one eyebrow.

"Yeah, a hot piece of ass she is. Reito's one lucky dude. But then again, your brother's one as well. Match made in freaking heaven, they are."

"Well, I bet they're both freaking anal together."

Nao sniggers at your joke. "Totally. I mean, she IS the President of the council. But still, she's the finest gal I've ever seen." Nao suddenly balks, "Damn! Your lesbian is rubbing off on me."

You roll your eyes. "Wait, Reito's girlfriend is the Kaichou? What a cliche. " You start to feel more eyes on you. Sheesh, am I the only transferee they've seen their whole lives? Ugh.

Right. You're attractive and you don't even know it.

"Shit! I gotta go, Natsuki." Nao frantically tells you while looking at her phone.

"What?!" You exclaim back at her.

"My groupmates are pissed. They're threatening to kick me out of our group project if I don't show up today, fuck. I really gotta go."

"B-but.."

"Aw, don't be scared Kuga, its just school."

"I'm not!" You say as you bat Nao's hands away from pinching your cheeks. Geez, what's with people and their hands today? Trying to touch you before they actually run off.

Nao just laughs as she starts to back away. "Later, mutt!"

Ugh.

Whatever. You make your way inside the main building, you think, and go off to find the principal's, err, the director's office.

LINEBREAK

You've made your way inside the building and the eyes on you are increasing and getting more inquisitive and appreciative than you would care to admit. Fuck, quit with the staring already.

You just turned a corner when-

"Oof-!"

Your ass is suddenly on the pristine floor and it seems like you were swept off of your feet, and not in the good way.

Freaking hell.

You try to gather your thoughts and yourself.

"Oh my gosh!" You hear a voice.

You open your eyes and you see a mop of black hair trying to get off of your torso.

It's a kid.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." The voice from earlier speaks to you again, you look towards it and you see a girl with bright orange hair reaching out to help you from the floor.

Woah, are those boobs for real?

You feel hands try to grab you at the arms and you instantly flinch off of it. "No thanks." You gruffly tell her.

She takes a step back and you see the kid who bulldozed you beside the taller girl. "I'm really sorry about that." She sincerely looks at you before quickly looking at the kid beside her. "Mikoto! Say sorry to her! Oh god." She exasperatedly told the kid who you supposes is Mikoto.

"Sorry." She meekly says to you.

"...yeah. Just don't, like, do it again." You say back coldly as you fix and put back your beanie and andjust your leather messenger bag slinged at your slim shoulder.

"Mai, I really gotta go! Bye!" Mikoto exclaims, more like whine, at the orange-haired girl as she quickly takes off. Mai, you believe her name is, just rolls her eyes at the girl who just left.

"I am really sorry for what happened. She's just so... Well, that's just how she is. So, forgive her for bumping at you like that." Bumping at me? That was certainly NOT a bump. Mai sheepishly apologizes at you.

You just mutter a 'whatever' before making your way again to find the director's office. Where the fuck is that? Its freaking dangerous out here.

You're about to take a turn again because you can still feel those eyes on you, sheesh this is stupid, I'm not a fucking magazine that they can stare at, but then the orange haired girl stepped in front of you and held her hand out. "So, I'm Mai. Mai Tokiha."

She smiles.

You look at the hand. Then you blink. "I didn't exactly ask." You coldly say back.

She's about to take a step closer but you roll you eyes at her and quickly turn the other 're about a few steps away when you hear her.

"Look, Bitchy McBitcherson, I don't know what your deal is. I mean, yeah my friend bumped your ass to the floor but we already apologized for it. You didn't have to act like a total mean jerk. I was only trying to help and be friendly but I guess you're much of an ass to appreciate that. But guess what? I don't care."

Silence.

The hallway just went quiet and you're still frozen on your position, standing.

And then you swiftly turn around to face Mai Tokiha.

You take the few steps to get to her, and when you were close enough, you looked her in the eyes and held out your hand. And then you smirk.

"Natsuki Kuga. Nice to meet you."

AN: I know, I know. I know I said that Shizuru and Natsuki would meet this chapter but guys, I had to put this out there first. Sorry? I'll make it up to you, promise. I'll update this weekend. :)

So, reviews are well appreciated. They're like, my medicine, and I'm severely ill so..

Feel free to say anything you want, I won't judge.

Oh who am I kidding, I will! Lol.

Peace out you boobies.

-vahn


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuki's a bitch and she knows it.

You know it. They know it.

Not that she's entirely proud of it because she could care less about what people say about her.

But what she really didn't expect though, was Mai Tokiha, who she barely knows for like five minutes, to actually stand up to her. In Natsuki's seventeen years of existence, she's sure that she can count in both her hands how many times someone tried to talk back to her.

There was of course, her mom. Duh. Her stepdad, Rei. Reito himself. And of course, Nao, who would bitch right back at her at every chance. And then some teachers she clashed with back in the glory days. She can't really be bothered to remember them.

So far, those persons has served a great deal to Natsuki. So she thought, if a person can actually stand up to her, maybe they're worth acquainting with.

Well, Mai Tokiha, you just found yourself a Natsuki Kuga.

LINEBREAK

"Natsuki Kuga, nice to meet you."

And that's how Natsuki's name spread like wildfire on the entire student gossip mills.

Surprised would be an understatement if you'd ask the students at the hallway what they're feeling right now. Beacause that totally escalated quickly. First thought is that it would probably be a bitch fight between the hot transferee student and the carrot-topped upperclassmen.

But then out of nowhere they were suddenly making friends with each other.

After a moment of watching the blunette's hand that's still offered to her, Mai finally accepts it with a cheeky smile. "Natsuki, huh?" She smirks.

Natsuki rolls her eyes but still shakes her hand with Mai. "Don't push it, Tokiha."

"Shush! Call me Mai. And I'll call you Natsuki." She grins at the transferee while simultaneously letting go of the handshake.

The both of them started to walk away alongside, leaving a still flabbergasted student-filled hallway.

"So, where exactly are you headed?" Mai asks after they turned a corner from the hallway.

"I'm looking for the director's office." Natsuki answers. " Can't seem to reach it cause somebody bulldozed me to the floor."

Mai whines. "We already said sorry!"

"I know, I know." Natsuki smiles. "Just sayin'. What was her deal, anyway?"

"Mikoto was just in a rush, she had a group meeting to attend to." Mai explains as she turns another corner with Natsuki following her. "and well, she's usually like that, a ball of energy."

The blunette raises an eyebrow at that. "I can see that."

"There! That's the office you're looking for." Mai points out to a door. "C'mon."

Natsuki's about to follow the other girl when the school bell suddenly rings, signaling the start of classes.

Mai quickly stops. "Whoops! Guess I have to go now." She sheepishly says. "Well, goodluck Natsuki. You can see the office now, so.." Students are starting to go inside the classrooms in a hurry.

Natsuki faces Mai "Yeah, thanks a lot, uhm, Mai"

"No probs. I gotta run now, wouldn't want Suzushiro catching me in the halls." The short haired girl walks away rapidly. "Catch ya later, Natsuki!" She waves at the transferee while retreating.

Natsuki looks around, the hallways are empty now. She can hear the classrooms with teachers, starting off another school day.

**Sigh. Well, here goes. **

She starts to head towards the director's office. The door looks pristine as she approaches it. She can see a glass window at the top part of the door but sees nothing from inside because something white, a curtain probably?, was covering the window from inside the office. She knocks three times.

No reponse. Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

She knocks again, but before her fist could thump the door, it opens. **Oh, okay. Cool. **

First thing she sees is a pink haired lady dressed in a, wait, a maid uniform?

The lady smiles kindly at her and gestures to go inside the office. Natsuki takes a step inside and it's quite a relatively large room. There's a couch at the side that looks comfortable enough, some portraits hanged from the light colored walls. A few plants here and there. It looks like a regular office for a school director, with a wall of glass that overlooks the Academy's grounds outside. An oak table positioned at the front of the glass wall. With a chair beside for any visitors. It was an expectable office.

"You must be Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki looks from observing her surroundings to the voice who addressed her.

She balks. **W-what the hell? A kid? Seriously? **

The source of the voice was sitting in a comfortable large leather chair behind the desk.** She's the director?** The director had flowing lilac hair and looked way younger than Natsuki could ever comprehend. Younger than her, even.

"Please take a seat, Miss Kuga." The director addresses her again and the blunette takes the seat placed by the desk.

She unsurely seats down, adjusting her bag.

"A pleasure to finally have you here." The director smiles warmly at her. "I am the school director. Director Mashiro."

**She's really not joking. **

Natsuki looks at the girl. "Y-yeah."

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here, so far."

"Uhm, sure."

Mashiro smiles at the student. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." Natsuki quickly dismisses. She just wants to get this over with.

The director seems to get what the other girl is feeling so she gets a paper, which was handed to her by the lady maid from earlier. "Well then, here is your schedule. I believe you are eager to start classes for the day." Mashiro offers the piece of paper, smiling.

"Thank you." Natsuki gets her schedule.

"Would you like to have someone to escort you all through out the day?"

"No, not really." The dark haired teen would most likely not appreciate that. "I'll be fine."

Mashiro nods. "Do you have any questions?"

Natsuki shook her head.

"Okay then," the director says with finality. "I'll see you around, Miss Kuga." She smiles.

Natsuki stands up and nods at the director. "Thanks again, I guess." The blunette walks and heads to the door, and closes it once she's out in the hallways again.

** Sigh. Welp, I really gotta pee.**

LINEBREAK.

(Natsuki's POV)

I flush down the toilet after and then got out the stall. I head down the sink to wash my hand because duh, it's a bathroom which means germs everywhere. I take a look at myself on the large mirror.

**Dayum, flawless me. **

I put my wet hands under the hand dryer thing. I don't know what it's called, okay? Don't judge. And I won't bother knowing the name of a bathroom stuff. That's kinda weird.

I readjust my gray beanie with my right hand and lift my other arm to look at my watch. 9:04. Hmm, what was my first class today?

I pat my backpocket and pull out the schedule Director Mashiro gave me. Still can't get over it. I mean, who would hire a kid to be a school director? Sheesh, what is wrong with Japan these days.

I look down at my schedule while walking out of the girl's restroom. Geometry? Geometry is my first period. **Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.**

Maybe I could ask the director to change my sched, I can bribe her with like ice cream or some shit kids ask for these days. I'm about ten steps away from the restrooms when-

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING?"

I swear I jumped atleast five feet from the floor. If I wasn't calming my frantically beating chest, I would've patted myself on the back for jumping that high.

"Loitering during school hours is a violation! Everybody knows that and yet students keep on disobeying!"

Well, shit. She looks seriously pissed.

I watch as she furiously approaches me and I admit, I'm a bit tempted to take a step back. I quickly glance behind me, making sure that she's actually onto me and nobody else.

What? I'm not scared. I just don't want to be like, caught when clearly I haven't done ANYTHING WRONG. Christ, she's fast.

"Hey! What the?! Let go!" I exclaim as this obnoxious blonde suddenly grabs my wrist.

"You're coming with me!" She starts to drag me. I wince. This girl seriously knows what a death grip is. Fuck.

"I said let go, blondie! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just a transferee, damnit!" I'm trying to get out of her clutches, but to no avail.

**Natsuki, it's time to hit the gym this weekend. **

"Reasons! I don't care, rules are rules!" Does she really have to shout every damn time she opens that mouth of hers.

I roll my eyes.

Suddenly she stops dragging me.

Thank god, pretty sure my hand is about to disconnect from my wrist. We stopped in front of a door. She still hasn't let go of my hand.

Eww.

I shake off my arm and eventually she lets go. I contemplated running off but hey, we are grown ups here Natsuki. We don't go jetting out of obnoxiously strict load mouthed blondes.

"Can I go now?" I ask irritably while rubbing my wrist.

"What makes you think that? You're going inside the room." And finally, she talks without shouting out to the world. "C'mon!"

What the fuck?! Blondie suddenly shoves me to the door.

"Get in!" She insists.

I strain myself to not get squished at the door. "Stop pushing me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I growl as I push myself backwards to stop her.

"Open the darn door!"

"Well, I would if you'd just quit pushing me you, you..."

Then she stops. I almost let myself fall backwards to the floor.

Good thing I catched my balance. That would've been embarrassing. Its only my first day and I get to make friends with the floor twice.

"Call me Suzushiro. Discipline Coordinator Haruka Suzushiro." She tells me with authority, while crossing her arms accross her chest like a petulant child. Geez, who would take her seriously like that?

I simply roll my eyes and rearrange myself, dusting off imaginary dust from my shirt.

"Get in." She insists. "Before I push you through it."

I raise my brows at her. "Chill."

I turn my back at her and reach for the doorknob,. But before my hand could make contact with the knob, it suddenly turns by itself and the door opens. I look up to see who opened the door from inside.

**Bow chicka wow wow.**

Red meets green.

Did I just die from blondie's deathgrip earlier and actually opened the door to heaven?

Because, sweet baby jesus, I'm face to face with an angel.

Or a Goddess.

"What is taking so long?!" And out of nowhere I'm being shoved forward again.

LINEBREAK

The only thing I registered was pain. Excruciating pain on my face.

Specifically, my nose.

**Oh god... **

I open my eyes and held out my hands to my nose. "Shit! Fuck, shit!" Is there blood? Oh lord, I might faint.

It hurts, jesus christ. I think I heard a bone crunch somewhere. Freaking hell.

I feel somebody assist me to sit in a chair while muttering "oh my god"

I focus on my surroundings, still holding my nose.

Then I see her again. **Gorgeous.**

She's at the front of the room, groaning cutely while holding her forehead. She's holding herself on the desk, hunched over in pain. Someone was trying to assist her as well.

**She's still so flawless...**oh man, stop fangirling Natsuki!

I watch as she recovers and sits herself behind the desk, still nursing the spot between her elegant eyebrows.

I take the chance to take in her beautiful existence. She has brown tawny hair that reaches just past her shoulders, with her bangs swept at the side. I recall from earlier that she has the sexiest crimson eyes that I have ever seen. Her face is sculpted to perfection, with the most elegant porcelain complexion of a goddess.

**Good god, that's fucking poetic, Natsuki. Better start joining the drama club. **

I stop my train of thought and it's then that I only notice that her pink luscious lips are moving.

Wait, what?

She's talking. Snap out of it, Kuga! She's talking to you! "Uhh, I'm sorry but...could you repeat that?" my voice a bit huskier than usual.

I see her red eyes light up in amusement before she answered my question. "We should probably take you to the infirmary. You're bleeding." She smiles.

Oh dear lord**, her voice.** So sweet and sexy at the same time. I could listen to her all day long. Maybe I should record that on my phone and play it on repeat for the rest of my life.

Woah there, das creepy. Fucking get a hold of yourself.

**Focus, Natsuki, focus. **

What did she say again? Right. Infirmary. You're bleeding.

**Wait-what? **

I look down at my hands and see a drop of blood.

Oh, lawd...

_ I faint. _

AN: I changed the POV from the previous chapter cause a reviewer said it bites her off and I thought the other readers felt the same way so, yeah.

Hope you liked it guys.

Peace out.

-vahn


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, guys how are you enjoying this story so far? I'm hoping you really do. Because I plan to update as much as I possibly can while I'm still on vacation. Which is still not that often, because I actually have a life outside FFnet. Hah! Didn't expect that did ya? Inspite of my unremarkable social life, that doesn't deter me from going out and experiencing summer. Yes, it is summer vacation here right now. Fucking 40 degrees hot outside, even.

Anyhow, I hope you boobies would have an amazing summer as well.

And here's the latest chapter. *drum rolls my belly*

CHAPTER 6

(Natsuki's POV)

You know those scenes in the movies or TV shows where a character faints and everything fades to black then the next scene would be them waking up in a hospital room, or in my case the school infirmary?

Yeah well, sad to say, that didn't happen to me.

I mean, I would have appreciated it a lot more if I actually gained consciousness in the school clinic, because this?

This is fucking embarrassing.

Apparently, I passed out for atleast 2 minutes. 3 minutes tops. I mean, who does that?! 2 minutes? 2 fucking minutes! Badasses don't pass out for 2 minutes, they don't even pass out in the first place! Specially not over the sight of their own blood.

Fuck.

Probably wondering how I knew the time?

Well, it's because I gained back my consciousness and I'm still in the same exact place where I fainted. God. I'm still seated in the damn desk chair, but wait...

I can feel somebody holding my shoulders and my head.

I fully open my half lidded eyes as best as I can.

I can notice a few persons hovering over me but not that clearly cause my vision is still a bit blurry.

"Oh wait! Oh my god, she's awake!" I hear a feminine voice exclaim.

"Hold on, Takeda! Steady her, I think she's gaining consciousness. " A boy's voice says, and I feel the hand supporting my head and shoulders, and yes it reminds me of a shampoo, steady me.

"Somebody, get me some drinking water!" It's her. Angel face.

What? I don't know her name, okay? So I dubbed her as angel face in my head. And it's not cheesy cause I bet you'd feel the same way when you actually see her.

Suddenly, I'm all aware of the fuss that is happening around me.

Aww, man. Could this get any more embarrassing?

I wish the ground would just swallow me whole and get me off the face of the earth. I bet if Nao was here, she'd be-

No. Don't even go there, Natsuki.

I regain control of my body and I adjust my sitting position. I look at my surroundings. There are atleast, five? Yeah. Five persons in this room.

"Are you alright?" A girl from my left softly asked. She has really short copper hair and wears a pair of thin eyeglasses. She's a bit short too. And from the looks of it, a bit shy,

"Y-yeah. I think so." I gravely answer. "Can I, uhm, have a tissue? Please?"

So, okay. I'm a bit afraid to look down at my hands. You see, I have this irrational fear of seeing blood.

Specially my own blood.

Hence, the passing out moment.

"Right! Hold on." The girl says before hurrying to her bag. "Here you go. And also, here's some hand sanitizer too, if you don't mind."

"Thanks." I say as I grab the sanitizer and pour some on my hands without looking down. As I'm rubbing my hands together, I notice two guys hovering in front of me. One was holding my bag. He has yellow hair, with his side hair shaved. And the other guy, the one that was steadying me earlier, has black spiky hair.

I turn to short girl with the glasses and mutter out a thanks as I hand back her sanitizer and grab the offered tissues, cleaning off my hands and my nose from the blood.

Damn, my nose still hurts like a bitch. I wince.

"Hey, can you drink this?" Angel face emerges from the middle of the two boys and crouches in front of me and hands me a bottle of water.

Oh lord, she's so close.

Don't faint okay, Natsuki. You can do this.

I can smell her vanilla and honey scented body.

"Uhh, y-yes. Thanks." Stop stuttering you fool! I shakily grab the bottle from her and, goodness gracious our skins met with the barest of touches.

I swear, I felt a ground or something, when our hands met.

I saw her flinch too.

She stands up from her position and walks to the front of the room as I get a drink from the bottle.

She faces me again, this time she's perched in front of her desk. "I'm immensely sorry for what happened." She sincerely says. "I'm afraid, my discipline coordinator is a bit...disconcerting," She sends a glare to blondie from before.

Haruka huffs from her position on the side. "It's not entirely my fault! Both of you were hovering on the doorway! Which is a place that should not be vacated for a long period of seconds."

Angel face glares at her harder. "And pushing is the right way to deal with that?" she retorts back hotly. "Apologize to her."

"What-"

"Haruka.." Angel face warns her.

"She was violating school rules! She deserved it!" Oh, hell no.

"I told you I did nothing wrong! I'm just a freaking transferee, for fuck's sake." I exclaim at blondie, holding my arms out, the water bottle on my left hand.

Everybody looked at me.

Well, take a picture everyone, it'll last.

Angel face clears her throat, "Haruka, she's a transferee! You should have known better! She probably came from Director Mashiro's office." she says exasperatedly while rubbing her injured forehead.

Actually, I came from the restrooms, but who cares? She's defending me!

Yeah, you go tell blondie off, baby. Wink wink.

"But, but-" Haruka tries to retaliate.

"Yukino! Deal with her." Goddess commands and I see shy girl with the specs nod and approach blondie who seems to be constipated with that look on her face. I would've laughed but Angel face starts talking to me.

"I apologize again, for everything that transpired. I hope this doesn't discourage your will at attending our academy." She smiles apologetically.

Well, with you here at the academy I doubt anyone will be discouraged.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I mean, I might need a nose surgery but other than that, everything's cool." I reply while shrugging. Yes, that's right, Kuga. Get your badassery back.

She smiles in amusement and says "Well, I'm sure Suzushiro-san here can settle payment for that surgical operation." She quickly throws a glare to Haruka who looks indignant. "Anyway, I'm Shizuru Fujino. Student Council President, and this is my council. Go introduce yourself, guys." She encourages her team.

"Yuuichi Tate. Coordinator of Activities." The blonde guy from before smiles at me and proceeds to hand me my bag. "Here you go." He seems cool.

"T-takeda Masashi." Dude with the spiky hair introduces shyly. Wait, is he blushing? Wtf? "Head of the Sports Committee." Ooookay. A bit on the creepy side this guy is.

Then shy girl from earlier faces me kindly. "Yukino Kikukawa, Student Council Secretary." She smiles demurely at me.

They all seem a bit nice. Well, except for blondie over there. Yeah, that's right. Listen to your hot president and go think about your bad actions. Serves you right.

"Natsuki Kuga." I say huskily while standing up, adjusting my bag to my shoulder.

I see Shizuru's eyes light up in recognition when she hears my name. "Oh." She says. "Natsuki Kuga." What, were they really expecting me? I mean, I'm just another one of the many has-been transferee students who transfers at the middle of the school year, right? Anyway,

Wow. Didn't know my name could sound so good.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, I guess." I say back after recovering from her voice saying my name.

She smiles at me. So pretty. But wait, no- don't blush Natsuki!

"Okay." She says while standing up from her position leaned back at her desk. Why does everything she do looks so damn sexy?! I can't even, "Well then, it seems everything is fine. Would you like me to have someone escort you to the infirmary? Or perhaps, to your next class?" Her accent is so hot too. Ugh, can't she get anymore perfect?

Oh wow, don't get sappy now Kuga.

"No thanks." Why can't you just be the one to escort me? "I'm pretty sure I can find my own way." I say back coldly. Yes, show her your inner Kuga.

She lightly raises one of her eyebrows. Sassy. "I see." Then, she smiles while accompanying me to the door. "I hope Kuga-san feels better." She faces me while we were at the doorway. "Feel free to come to me when you need anything." She smiles still.

I lightly fidget with the strap of my messenger bag under her scrutiny. "Uhm, yeah. Sure." I step back from the doorway. I am now paranoid about doorways, who knows what I'll break next? My nose still feels like it's been jackhammered. "See you, then." I say, looking at her gorgeous crimson eyes.

Then I turn and left.

LINEBREAK.

104... 104... Where the hell is room 3A-104? Oh! There. Right.

I take a stand in front of a polished door. Okay, so this is where my second subject is supposed to be held. And apparently, inside this room are the people that I'm gonna be stuck with for the rest of the year.

Great.

Oh well, I can deal. They just better stay away and mind their own business.

I let loose a breath and knock three times at the door. I hear voices from the other side get quiet. Okay, I'm a bit nervous, I admit. But just a bit.

The door opens and I am greeted with a girl with red orange hair. She's wearing a red top underneath a navy blazer. Probably the teacher.

"Ooh. Who do we have here?" She smirks at me.

Ooookay. I give her a weird look and I clear my throat. I silently hand her the paper that the director gave me.

She raises her brow while grabbing and reading the slip. She grins at me and quickly turns around to go back in front of the whole class, leaving me hovering over the doorway with my confused face on.

"Well!" She says loudly to the class. "Looks like you guys are having a new classmate today." Then she smiles cheekily at them, "Someone new you can fawn over and stare at during horrifyingly boring class discussions and during PE class, I guarantee."

Uhm, excuse me?!

I hear a few students chuckle at the teacher. "Come on in, Kuga-san." The woman smiles and waves me over.

I take a step forward inside the classroom, closing the door. I focus my sights on the redhead teacher but I'm vaguely aware of the silence that tookover the classroom. Once I was stood by the teacher's desk, I face the class.

They're all fucking staring. How nice.

Yup.

How about I go get you guys some popcorn and soda while your at it? Sheesh, quit with the stares already!

I glare at this one dude who seems to be looking below my neck. I would kick you in the face if it weren't for the teacher's presence. Yeah, like that ever stopped me before.

"Well, go on." the redheaded woman beside me says, "introduce yourself, kid."

I resisted rolling my eyes at the term 'kid'. Clearing my throat, I look at the glass pane window at the right side of the room. "I'm Natsuki Kuga. Seventeen years old."

There. That was an introduction, right? I mean, what else should I say? I look at the class and the first thing that caught my eye is flaming orange hair. It's Mai! Finally, someone I know and can at least tolerate. She grins at me encouragingly. Too encouragingly. Then I notice other faces who seems a bit dazed and some looking expectant. What? I turn to the teacher beside me.

She raises her brows at me. "Well, go on." She smirks lightly. "Tell us something more about yourself."

What? I blink. What else should they know about me? My address? My vital stats? Because not in a million decades.

Think Natsuki, think. "Uhm," I turn my gaze at nowhere. "I'm from the United States. Just arrived here yesterday."

I hear gasps and murmurs. Wow, it's like I came from outer space with how they're reacting.

"Oh, so that explains the hot accent." My teacher grins at me. What. "Okay class, I think Kuga-san has said enough to last you another gossip. Shall we continue?" Then she ushers me to get a seat. "I'm Midori Suguira-sensei, by the way." Then she throws me a cheerful wink. I don't even wanna react anymore.

I step down from the flatform and proceed to find myself a seat, avoiding human eye contact as much as possible. Then I notice someone waving me over, I almost ignored them completely but to my relief, it's Mai. I then take the desk behind her. She grins at me while I settle myself on the seat then she turns her head at the discussion in front after I gave her a nod with a tight lipped smile.

After getting settled at my desk, I relax and lean back on my chair. I remove my beanie and drop it at my desk then I turn my emerald gaze forward, trying to listen to the History discussion at the front.

Well, atleast the teacher's a bit entertaining.

LINEBREAK

The bell just rang signaling the time for recess. I fix my things, which are my notes and my pen and put them quickly at my bag. Just because I'm, like, a rebel doesn't mean I don't take my studies seriously. I have dreams you know.

As I'm arranging my things inside my bag and checking my phone, I hear some footsteps approaching me. I quickly look up from my phone to see Mai with two girls standing infront of my desk.

"Natsuki!" Mai greets enthusiastically. "I'd like you to meet Aoi and Chie-chan." She introduces them with a smile.

"Ey! Nice to meet ya." A girl, who looks boyish enough and has thin rimmed nice glasses grins at me while throwing me a two handed salute sloppily.

"Hi. I'm Aoi Senoh. A pleasure to meet you Kuga-san." the other girl with long flowing straight brown hair smiles kindly at me.

I stand up while pocketing my phone and slinging my messenger bag on my shoulder. "Hey." I tell them with a curt nod. "I'm Natsuki Kuga, but you already knew that so.." I shrug freely then give them a tight lipped smile. "Nice to meet you guys too."

Usually, I'm not this remotely close to being friendly but I don't know. Mai introduced them so I guess that's a a good thing. Not that me and Mai are already chummies with each other but they seem welcoming and nice and cool and stuff that I don't feel uncomfortable with them. Actually, I'm feeling a bit comfortable with them.

I mean, that's nice right? They said I should use this opportunity to like, restart my life again or something like that so why not make friends?

Mai suddenly claps her hands together at her chest and smiles with a cheer. "Now that's settled, how about we go and get some food. C'mon Natsuki!" She grabs my wrist and walks us out the room with Aoi and Chie following behind us.

.

.

.

"Where are we going?" I ask while we were walking down the hallway. Some are still staring and giving me looks along the way but whatever, they'll get over it soon, right?

"Getting food, duh." Mai answers me.

Right. Food.

"It seems Kuga-han has got the entire student body's attention, but oh well, I couldn't blame them." I hear Chie state from beside me. "Ow! What was that for Aoi?" Chie whines while nursing her head where Aoi apparently smacked her. I stop myself from sniggering but a smirk takes it place on my mouth instead.

Heh. Aren't they cute? Smacking each other and all. Public display of domestic violence. Lol.

"Stop making Kuga-han uncomfortable!" Aoi exclaims at Chie.

"Natsuki." I say while we were still walking with Mai leading the way. The two looks at me with confused faces. "Call me Natsuki."

I see Aoi smile from the corner of my eyes. Well, that felt nice.

Wow. I'm already getting soft.

"Can I call you bae instead?" Chie asks me with a smirk but soon winces as Aoi lands a smack across her shoulders. "What? That's what Americans usually use right? Bae." Chie grins.

I snort. "I'm not one of those." I say. "You do know I'm Japanese right? I just grew up in the US."

"Were here!" Mai suddenly axclaims as we stop walking.

"I, uh, thought we were going to the cafeteria?" I ask, looking around but I only see that we're at a quiet hallway with the occasional students lurking by, and we're in front of two large vending machines.

"We usually just get food from here because the cafeteria is always filled with other students." Aoi explains to me. "Unless you want to order food from the cafeteria, that's fine too. We can accompany you." She smiles while Chie and Mai get some snacks from the machine.

"No. This is fine." I say while grabbing my wallet from my backpocket. "Actually, this is great. I really don't like crowds."

"Thought so." The brunette grins and takes her snack and drink from Chie.

I got a bag of chips and a diet coke from the vendo after Mai got a sandwich and a bottle of water. We then proceeded to walk again, and this time we went outside of the building.

This school is really nice. I mean, I've noticed that before but this time I actually get to appreciate the view more. There are benches scattered around in an organized way. The walking grounds are made up of bricks that I'm pretty sure is considered an expensive kind of stone mineral or whatever. There are fountains and of course beautiful landscape plants such as different kinds of ornamemtal flowers and bermuda grass or some shit. I dont know what's it called okay? Do I look like a gardener to you? Let's just appreciate the view here.

Some students are talking about, eating, laughing and some studying on benches and stone tables. I turn to Mai "Where are we going again?"

"In the courtyard. We have our own secluded spot there." She answers. I nod at that. Nice.

After a few moments of walking, we reach this real beautiful place. It's not quite that filled with students. It has a giant fountain at the middle and it's like we're surrounded by a really pretty garden.

But I notice we were still walking and going off to the side part of this courtyard. Then I follow the three as they lift their legs off a low chain fence surrounding the yard to get over to the other side.

Oh, she really meant secluded as in...secluded.

We were walking at a grassy part of the school that, I believe is an area not really used for student pathway or a hangout place, but we're still on school grounds nonetheless. As we were approaching this really large tree, I see two persons sitting by it. Wait..

It's Nao.

And the kid who shoved me down the floor.

We approach them and I see Nao smirking at me and the other kid suddenly pounces on Mai. Woah. Talk about shoving someone down the floor.

This kid seriously has bulldozing issues.

"S'up mutt?" Nao turns to me as we all sit down on the grass. I roll my eyes at her while opening my snack.

"You two know each other?" Mai asks while feeding Mikoto. Chie and Aoi are also looking curiously at us.

"We're cousins." Me and Nao answer simultaneously.

"What?!" Mai exclaims.

"That's cool!" Chie says with a grin.

"Why don't you tell us these kind of things Nao?" Mai pointedly looks at the redhead.

Nao rolls her eyes. "You didn't ask."

"How can we even know these kind of stuff without you telling us?" Aoi says exasperatedly.

"Well, you know now." Nao retorts back with a cheeky smile.

Aoi just rolls her eyes. Then I see Chie trying to steal some of Nao's bread.

"Hey! Go get your own, Harada!"

"Aww, but I have no bread."

"That's why I said go get your own."

"But Nao, the vendo machine's too far, " Chie whines.

"And is that my fault?"

"Here Chie." Mai hands a piece of bread to the other girl.

"Thanks Mai!" Chie says before glomping down the whole piece of bread in one move.

Nao and Aoi simultaneously roll their eyes.

I eat my snack while watching the scene infront of me and enjoying the feel of the nature's breeze and the feel of the grass under me while leaning my back at the trunk of the tree. This is so relaxing...

"So how's Fuuka Academy so far, Nat?" Nao suddenly asks me out of nowhere. So much for relaxing.

I turn to see all the other pairs of eyes look at me expectantly.

"Fine." I deadpan. "Did you guys know this school is being ruled over by a ten-year-old in a wheelchair? Not that I'm against paraphlegics but, seriously? A kid?"

Aoi snorts and Chie laughs while Mai chuckles with Mikoto. I also see Nao smirk.

"What?" I ask them.

"Nothing." Mai says. "That's just how it is, I guess. You'll get used to it."

"What? Being dominated by a kid?" I ask her as I open the can of my diet coke. "I don't think so." She just chuckles back at me.

Taking a sip from my drink, I hear Aoi ask me. "Wait, if you're supposed to be our classmate, why aren't you at first period?"

Oh yeah. That.

"Well, you see. After I got my schedule I stopped by the restrooms." I explain while leaning more comfortably on the trunk. "Then as soon as I step out, this obnoxious blonde named Suzushiro started blaming me of delinquency and dragged me all the way to the Student Council room!"

The horror, guys. Really.

Nao suddenly laughs out loud at my face with an accompanying smack on my shoulder. Bitch do that again and I'mma smack you where the sun don't shine. "Suzushiro actually caught you!" She's still laughing hard. "I bet she even shoved you."

"She fucking did! Shoved the living hell out of me to the door."

I hear Mai amusely whisper "oh my god" with Chie and Aoi laughing at the background.

"I see your enjoying yourselves over my expanse. You're welcome." I grumble at them. Keep laughing people, wait til I get my revenge.

"Oh Natsuki. You'll live. Don't dwell on it. We've had our own fair share of Haruka's wrath." Chie says after her laughing fit.

Okay, honestly, that felt good to hear.

After wiping a tear at her eye, Nao turns to me. "Okay. Wait, wait. She brought you to their room. So, you met Fujino then?"

Did you mean angel on earth slash goddess slash Aphrodite incarnate Shizuru Fujino? Why yes. Yes I met her.

Fuck Natsuki! Stop it! Stop it or you're gonna blu-

"Oh my god, she's blushing!" Aoi squeals.

Well, fuck.

I try to cover my face with my navy hair. That's right, hide behind the hair. They won't notice. Totally.

Nao is currently on LOL mode again. I swear she's gonna end up choking to death someday.

"Aww. Don't worry Natsuki, that's just Kaichou's effect on everybody." Mai tries to placate me.

Well, yeah. Who could resist her? I bet even the blind could notice her.

"It's just day one and your lesbian is showing already! New record couz!" Nao cheers annoyingly.

I was about to retort back at the redhead but Chie suddenly speaks. "I knew it! My gaydar has never been wrong." She then turns smugly at Aoi. "I believe you owe me 100 yen, honey."

What. Is she serious? "D-did you just bet on my sexuality?!"

"There, there Nat-chan. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all gays here, no need to feel insecure." Chie says.

Nao spits out her drink. "I ain't gay, Harada!"

"Oh shut up Nao. We both know you have your gay moments."

"I do not! Ugh." Nao rolls her eyes. "Having lesbian friends sometimes sucks." I resist snickering at that

"Wait, I'm not gay too!" Mai pipes up.

"Yes you are." Chie calmly says while finishing her drink. "You and Mikoto are in a relationship. "

"Mai, what's a relationship? Are we in a relationship?" Mikoto turns to Mai with big innocent eyes.

Mai looks down at the girl. "Yes. We are in a friendly relationship Mikoto."

"Pfft. More like mother and daughter relationship. " Nao mutters and Mai glares daggers at her.

Yes Mai. Go glare at that bitch. Glare hard! Hard!

"Oh and just so ya know Natsuki," Chie speaks to me. "Aoi's my girlfriend. "

"Uh yeah. I figured." Duh. I could detect their gayness miles away.

"Cool!" She grins while Aoi smiles at me.

I was about to go bite on my snack when Mai turns onto me. "But Natsuki did you meet Reito?" She asks gleefully with a hint of a blush.

Now that she mentioned it, Reito wasn't in the council room. He IS the vice president right? Oh well, maybe he was out doing council duties and being all anal.

"No, I didn't see him earlier." I say back. "But if you're asking if I met him, yeah. He's my stepbrother."

There was a moment of silence before, "WHAT?!"

"Oh my god, really?"

"This is the gossip of the century! Where the hell is my phone?"

Guess who said what.

"Don't tell me you live with him?! Oh god, Natsuki." Mai crawls to me and squeezes my shoulders.

Damn, woman! Let go. "Well, yes. I mean where else would I live? Reito and our parents wouldn't let me live by myself. If that was the case then Nao would be hoarding men at her own place by now."

Nao shoots me a glare. Heh, payback biatch.

"Awe, why you two gotta live my dreams?" Mai exasperatedly sighs.

It's not all it's cracked up to be Mai, I'm tellin ya.

"Oh come on Mai! Stop with the fantasies already." Chie pulls Mai from me. "Reality hurts, I know. But we both know, if something were to happen, you won't stand a chance against Kaichou-san."

Wait.

Oh god, wait.

I just remembered.

It just came to me now. Fuck.

Reito...

Reito is Shizuru's boyfriend.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

*Riiing*

The school bell just rang, signaling the end of the school day. The sound snaps me off of my jumbled and worrisome thoughts. Yes, it's only been the first day and I hate how I'm being so...overthoughtful of some things.

Well, okay, technically thoughtful of one thing.

But thinking of that thing automatically connects to thinking of other things, which is why I'm being all dazed and shit all through out the afternoon. It's getting quite annoying if I say so myself. But I just can't snap out of it. Damn it.

After putting my notes and things on my bag, I quickly sling it on my shoulder and stand up to see Chie waving me over to go out of the classroom already. I walk down and out the room to see Nao and the others waiting for me.

"Took your sweet ass time." My cousin says as we start walking out the school building with everybody else.

"Nobody told you to wait." I say back.

Okay, so maybe I got caught up in my thoughts back at the room. AGAIN. And I'm pretty sure Mai and the others have noticed it too, since they asked me about it earlier during lunch break. I started feeling like this ever since recess.

Ever since it clicked to me that my stepbro's girlfriend is the big intimidation factor that is Fujino Shizuru.

But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why the fuck am I so affected by this?! It's so frustrating and it's only my first day. It's not my business if they're a couple.

Fuck.

All I know is, it's making me feel...I don't know, down? And a bit queasy? And most certainly frustrated. This is bad. I need to snap out of this. Maybe it'll wear off some time soon. Yeah, probably.

The sound of fingers snapping in my face takes me off of my train of thought, once again. "Yo Nat-chan. Are you sure you're not ill or anything?" Chie asks.

"No. I'm fine. Just...a bit tired, is all." I was a bit surprised to see we we were already out the building. "You know, first day jitters or something like that." I shrug.

Chie merely chuckles. "Whatever you say, Nat-chan."

"So, this is where we part ways guys." Mai says.

Nao snorts. "You make it sound like we're in a movie, Mai."

"Whatever. I'll see you two tomorrow." Mai hugs the both of us.

"Yeah, see ya." I tell them, hearing Nao saying the same sentiments.

Aoi smiles at us, waving as the four of them, Mai, Chie, Mikoto and her starts walking away.

"Sayonara, chicas!" Chie shouts at us after waving frantically together with Mikoto, one last time.

After watching them walk away a few more moments, me and my redhead companion finally turned back around to make our way to the school's parking lot.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's up?" Nao asks suddenly.

"Uhh, I don't know. The sky?" I shrug back. Ugh, I sound so lame when I'm tired.

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say something as horribles as that." Nao deadpans. "Seriously mutt, what's the deal? You were fine earlier this day. Don't tell me you've gone bipolar while you were in the US."

"Ha ha. Don't tell me Japan has made your sense of humor more lame than it already was."

"There! Now that's the cousin I know." She grins sloppily. "But really, mutt. It doesn't take a genius to notice that something's off with you today. And no, don't even try to deny it." Nao pauses. "Look, just...ugh. You know what I'm tryin' to say here right?"

I let myself have a small smirk. "No, not really." Nao looked a bit frustrated, but before she could pull her hairs out or something I finally appeased her. "Calm down, red." I chuckle amusely. "I get it."

Yeah. I get it, she's trying to say that she's there. That I can talk to her.

My cousin may be the biggest bitch in town, but we're tight as hell. Should I tell her what's bothering me? Nao's my wingman after all. But what should I tell her? 'I think Reito and her girlfriend should break up cause I feel like it'? Definitely not, so I settle telling her the truth.

I sigh and push my left hand inside my pocket and look at the pavement we're walking on. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong."

She doesn't answer for a moment, and then finally breathes out a "Fine."

Finally, we reached Reito's SUV parked at the side. Hm, he's still not here, guess we'll be waiting then. I settle to lean on a lamppost while Nao sits on her knees beside me.

"You know, Reito's been acting the same as you these past few days." the redhead says while settling herself more comfortably.

I raise a brow. "Really now? How so?"

"He's been off. Looking a bit more...contemplative than usual. Much like you today."

Now that's weird. I mean, I've only been here for two days but I'm pretty sure Reito doesn't act like that. "Since when?" I ask.

"A few days now before you arrived. I was supposed to ask him about it but then you arrived and well, here we are." She shrugs.

"What could possibly be wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a family thing." She smirks at me. "You do it. He does it."

I scoff. "If it's a family thing, then you better start preparing cousin. You might turn suicidal any minute now."

I see Nao about to retort but was cut off because we heard fast approaching footsteps. We see Reito. Finally.

"Hey guys!" He stops short in front of us, gasping for breath. "Sorry. I hope I didn't make you wait long."

Nao shrugs as she stands up beside me. I straighten myself from the lamppost I've been leaning on. "No, it's fine." I say. "What stalled you, anyway?"

I see a flicker of something pass in his eyes before he answers. "We had a meeting." he says as he sheepishly rubs his nape as an apology for making us wait. He then proceeds to beep the car open and the three of us gets in.

That look on Reito's eyes though. I know that look. Heck, I use it quite often. That look when I'm trying to hide something or just making an excuse.

"So Nat? How's the Academy?" He suddenly asks as he got the car moving.

Ugh. That question again. "Fine." I say as I place my bag on my lap. Me still sitting shotgun while Nao's on the backseat.

Reito looks at me amusely. "Okaaay. Are you gonna tell me about that nose, Rudolph?" He smirks while driving.

I wince. Damn, almost forgot about the nose situation. "You think you're funny, huh?" I taunt him at his use of the reindeer name. "Well, your so called 'discipline coordinator' pushed the living life out of me and my nose collided with your Kaichou-sama." I almost shuddered while recalling the said events.

Reito slightly falters at the mention of the president. Weird. "Well, that's Haruka for you." He chuckles while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Whatever, that bullhorn. Anyway, I didn't see you in that council room earlier."

"Oh yeah. I was out. Had to talk to other private schools outside for the upcoming school festival." He explains lightly while still driving. "Actually, I'll be spending most of my time outside the school. I was assigned for public relations as VP since the president has got her hands full as it is for the festival."

"School festival, huh?" I glance at the rear view mirror, noticing the other car occupant's lack of reaction. I snort internally when I see Nao dozing off at the backseat.

"Yep, it's a week-long celebration."

Nice. Now that's what I'm talkin' about. No classes for a week, sweet. "When is this?" I ask.

"A month and a week from now."

LINEBREAK

Finally, we arrived safely at home without much of a hitch. I throw myself on the leather sofa here at the living room, throwing an arm to cover my eyes. God, I haven't done anything strainous but fuck it, I feel exhausted.

Wait a second, I smell food.

I lift my arm from my eyes, seeing the house maid serve a plate of sandwiches for us at the coffee table. Thank goodness, food. I mutter a kind thanks to the maid as she left and quickly grab myself a sandwich. Plopping back on the couch, I see Nao get one as well, throwing herself on the recliner beside.

I look to my left as I hear Reito hanging his car keys at the key rack on the wall near the front door. I show him my sandwich, a gesture for him to have some.

He comes near only to ruffle my midnight hair.

"Aw! Fuck off, I told you to stop doing that!" I exclaim while swatting his hands away.

Reito just chuckles back at me. "Can't help it, sis. Sorry not sorry." He smirks and walks ahead,

"Hey, wait! You not gonna eat?" I turn my head to him.

"Nah, I'll be in my room. See ya guys at dinner." He waves off as he goes upstairs.

Nobody should reject food! Smh.

I turn to Nao. She looks at me and then back at her sandwich while eyebrows raised. Indicating 'I told you so, he's being weird.'

I just shake my head and finish my sandwich.

After eating at least two more sandwiches, I stand up, grabbing my bag. I poke Nao, who was comfortably reclined at her chair watching a show on the 60inch Smart flatscreen TV, in the head as my form of bidding her bye bye to go to my room. She just swatted my hand away in response, too engrossed on the TV.

Whatever bitch.

I walk upstairs to my room and once inside, I close my door and drop my bag on my bed. I changed into more comfortable clothes and sit down on my desk.

Okay, Natsuki. Let's finish this bitch.

I thought as I look down on my assignments of the day. Dang, this is the downside of having to transfer in the middle of the school year. Having to catch up to the darn lessons.

And people call me delinquent.

Hah.

Whatevs.

I start writing off, glad to let my worrisome thoughts float away at the moment.

LINEBREAK (A bit big of a time jump here people)

So far, so good.

I've been settled here at Fuuka for a few days now, and everything seems a bit fine. Those thoughts that shall-not-be-acknowledged are shoved at the far back of my mind and it's going great. I can now enjoy the chaotic company that is my friends without dazing off to lala land. And somehow, I am doing well in classes, catching up bit by fucking bit. Also, I now have my school uniform. Which is cool and all, but I just can't get myself to wear the stupid dress shirt inside and instead substitute my hoodies with it, with the school blazer over it.

Like I said, so far so good. Well, I haven't talked to Reito about his weird shenanigans lately but I'm sure I can find the right time to talk to him soon.

Also, I am eternally glad that the stares has quite died down at school now. Except for the occasional looks here and there. So far, I have flat out rejected two boys who asked me out and a bunch of girls who kept giving me gifts personally or in my locker. Apparently, by my second day at school everybody knew my sexual orientation thanks to Chie. Ugh, I so did not sign up for this.

Anyways.

Me and the gang are currently hanging out here at this restaurant named Linden Baum. It's after school hours so we decided to hang and eat here, where Mai works part-time.

"The uniform suits you well, Mai." I tell her as she reaches our booth with our orders on her tray. I immediately grab myself a piece of french fry and toss it to my mouth.

"I know right!" Mai exclaims. "In fact, you should totally take some pictures of me in this uniform right now, and maybe show them to your brother later." She gushes at me. The others were busy eating their orders.

"Yeah, no." I calmly say as I take a sip from my drink. "I won't do that."

Mai pouts instantly. "Why not?"

"Well, first off is, he'd think I fancy you. Which I would certainly not have." I explain and Aoi nods at my point. "Then second, no offense Mai but you're not exactly my type."

"Yeah Mai. Natsuki wouldn't go chase someone who has boobs bigger than her's." Nao interjects.

I face my cousin who was now busy shoving some waffles on her annoying mouth. "Shut up, Nao. You're one to talk. Your torso's like a flat cemented highway all the way up to your neck. I'm sometimes tempted to run my bike over you."

The rest of the gang cracks up at my jibe while Nao chokes a bit on her food then after, flips me the bird.

"Okay, okay. That's enough you two." Mai says while chuckling a bit. "I know I tend to make some girls insecure with my babies, but no need to start a cat fight."

I scoff. Me? Natsuki Kuga? In a catfight? I don't think so. I ain't that kind of a bitch.

"Don't flatter yourself Mai." Nao says. "I don't want those so-called 'babies' of yours. It would weight me down half the time. If you know what I mean."

"Same here." I interject.

Mai scoffs and was about to say something but Aoi beats her to it. "Can we please get back at the original topic at hand." The brunette waves. "I can only take so much of Mai's boob problems."

"Yes. I agree. Let's not." Chie says from beside her. "Well, not while I'm eating jellos, at least."

I pull a face at what Chie said and Aoi proceeds to smack her.

"Right. Back to the topic." Mai says. "What exactly is your type, Natsuki?"

"A girl who isn't straight."

Mai looks at me for a moment. "Who says I'm straight?"

I was halfway at tossing another fry on my mouth when I freeze at my actions.

Actually, everyone at the booth was frozen.

Then we all turn our heads at Mai. She just looks back at us.

Then a snort came out of the busty redhead...then followed by a full-on out loud belly laugh.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh my!- omg! Hahahahaha!" Mai's on LOL mode, she was even slapping the heck out of our table. "Y-your faces! Oh my lord hahahahaha.."

"Ehem~" Someone clears their throat from behind Mai. We all turn to see who it was, including Mai.

"S-sir!" Mai exclaims. "I mean- I was just about to leave. U-uhm..." She turns to us. "I hope you have a nice meal!" Then she bows and hurries to go do whatever she does here. Moments after, the guy left as well.

I grab a bite from my food. "Who was that?"

"The manager." Aoi answers then turns to her girlfriend. "I forgot my phone on your car, I need to text my mom."

Chie nods and hand her her car keys, then Aoi left with a kiss on her cheek.

LINEBREAK

"It's been what? 15 minutes since she left! What is taking her so long?" Chie asks while glancing at her watch. Aoi hasn't returned from getting her phone and admittedly, I'm a bit worried. But just a teeny tiny bit. Not like Chie, who seems to look as if she might make a run for it any moment now.

"Chill." Nao says. "Maybe she just found a cute girl to talk to."

Chie scowls at the redhead. Clearly serious and not impressed.

"Ugh. Okay, okay. Let's go check on her." The redhead relents. "I'm pretty sure she's just in your car, phoning her mom."

The three of us stand and leave Mikoto to man our booth. We then walk out to the parking lot, which is behind the restaurant. The moment we turned, we immediately saw Aoi backed up against Chie's car with two men hovering over her.

Well, damn. Phoning her mom, alright.

One of the two guys has his hands clamped over Aoi's mouth, keeping her mouth shut while the other was inching its way up the brunette's thigh.

"What the fuck?! Get away from her you assholes!" Chie seethes and proceeds to lunge at them but me and Nao quickly grab onto her. She gives us this scathing look in return. Woah there, tiger.

"Dude! We can't be reckless about this!" Nao hisses at the pissed girl.

Well, I just wanna say that that was rich coming from someone like Nao Yuuki.

"What the hell did you expect me to do! Go invite them for tea while they molest my girlfriend!?" Chie whisper-growled. She shoves our arms away from stopping her and was about to lunge again at the two guys but the guy who was holding Aoi's phone all this time started talking.

"Oooh. Came to join the party, huh girlies?" The asshole smirks with malice. Ack! His face makes me wanna give out all my innards to the pavement.

"Fuck you! Come here and I'll show you what a real party feels like!" Nao goes for the man and knees him in the gut.

I whistle, now that was a party alright. The man drops the phone and kneels on the ground in pain. "Aaagh! You bitch!"

"What?! I can't hear you over the sound of you pathetic groaning!" And this time, Nao elbows him in the head. I almost snorted because - 'we can't be reckless about this!' - Right. We can't be reckless my ass.

I turn to Chie and see her punch the other guy on the jaw, the action throws him a few steps backwards and away from Aoi. She immediately goes to her crying girlfriend and calms her.

Wait a sec.

My eyes widen when I see the guy throw open a knife. Shit, not good. He lunges at an unsuspecting Chie.

But before the moron could get too close, I was already making a run for it and roundhouse kicked him in the same fucking jaw. The fucktard groans loudly and before he could compose himself, I quickly grab his arm and twisted it painfully, causing him to drop the knife. "Aaaaaah!" He shouts woefully. I let go of his arm and lightly kick him in the gut to make him fall flat on his back on the ground, groaning and cradling his arm.

"Scram motherfuckers! Before I pull out my guns and shoot your ugly mugs." Nao barks and the fuckers tries their best to run away.

More like limp away with a few twitches here and there.

After making sure those ecchis were gone, I turn to my friends. Chie was assisting Aoi, who looks to be quite alright now.

"Are you two alright?" I take a step closer to the couple. Nao who was beside me hangs her elbow on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine." Chie smiles greatly at us. "Thanks guys. You were awesome."

Aoi too, smiles appreciately at us. "Thank you." She says sincerely.

Nao waves her hand dismissively. "Don't go all soft now, Harada. It was our job anyway." She grins.

I smile roguishly and chuckle. "Yeah. Don't mention it."

After making sure everything was okay with Aoi, we all head back inside the restaurant. I'm quite surprised that the commotion didn't alert the people inside, but what the hell. I'm just glad we're all fine. Once inside, we see Mikoto waving at us with her childlike enthusiasm from our booth.

"What took you guys so long? I was about to go follow you out." She asks with her big innocent eyes. "But Mai is about to have her leave too so I just waited here."

Nao ruffles her hair. "Let's just wait for Mai then, and we can go home after."

"Mm!" Mikoto nods obediently. The corner of my mouth tugs up, this kid is pretty sweet. Once you got over the pouncing-at-you-out-of-nowhere thing, you'll know she's just generally sweet and sincere to those she cares about and to those she doesn't, well, she's really protective and thoughtful.

Actually, she kinda reminds me of myself.

Minus the whole childish and innocent thing going on.

"Hey!" Mai says as she reaches us, now out of her waitress uniform and back to her school uniform. "Mikoto said you guys left to check on Aoi, what took so long?" She asks with curiosity and concern.

Aoi then started to relay what happened while we all walk out of the restaurant and back onto the infamous parking lot. We approach the two cars, Chie's Mazda beside Nao's Audi.

Okay, when I came here at Fuuka, I was not aware that my cousin has a car. I mean, we were both carpooling with Reito! So I just assumed. Turns out, Nao's car was actually on repair and got it back just yesterday. So as of now, I'm carpooling with the spider while I still don't got my bike.

Sucks to me.

Oh well, Reito did promise to finally accompany me this weekend when I buy a bike. He was not kidding when he said he'd be busy with the school festival because he actually is outside of the campus most of the time doing his duties whatsoever. Man, I don't know why people even do those things, Like, the way I wonder why do some people actually choose to major in Mathematics in college, I mean do they hate themselves or what? But yea, my brother has been busy lately I haven't seen him much, even at home.

"WHAT?!" I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Mai's outburst. "Why didn't you just let the security guards do their job?!"

"Well, we would have! But no, they were too busy guarding the front doors of Lindem fucking Baum and newslflash! The parking lot is at the back of this damned establishment." Nao retorts. "Who the hell even puts the parking space behind their fucking resto?"

I raise an eyebrow and nod my head at Nao's statement. Damn right. I swear, businessmen these days. Psh.

Mai just sighs back while rubbing her forehead. "Just...be more careful next time, okay?"

We all nod our heads at her. She was just concerned.

Demn, I love my friends.

Shout out to Kami-sama for putting me on these weird clusterfuck but really genuine circle of friends.

...okay, let's not be sappy Natsuki.

"Don't worry mom. We handled it well." Nao teases Mai. Her way to placate the busty red head's worries.

"Yeah! It was freaking awesome Mai." Chie pipes up, "You should've seen the way Natsuki twisted the fucker's arm like, shit dude that was awesome!" Chie grins and fist bumps me. I grin back at her.

"Okay, okay. We get it. You guys are badasses and all that jazz. But we should all head home now. I'm pretty sure we all need the rest, specially Aoi." Mai tells us.

We all nod our heads in agreement and say our goodbyes. Me and Nao get in her car while the four left got in to Chie's car.

LINEBREAK

"Kuga! I want you on team B!"

I turn my head at the call of my gym teacher. We are currently playing girls basketball for our gym class. If you were to ask me, I think the teacher is just damn lazy to actually teach us a new sport and instead, have us play basketball the whole hour.

I walk my way to team B which consists of my classmates slash teammates for today. I can faintly hear whispers coming from them as I approach and I resist myself from rolling my green eyes.

"A-ano, Kuga-han. Here's your shirt." A brunette shyly hands me a red basketball shirt and I mutter a simple 'thanks' to her.

So we're the red team and we'll be playing against the white team, where Mai is a part of. I'm not really That good at basketball but I'm not that bad either. I put on my designated red shirt over my tight blue gym shirt and adjust my black cyclings that reaches just above my knee. I crouch down to secure my shoelaces and I see from the corner of my eye someone approaching our teacher.

Wait, is that Yuichii?

I shake my head and stand up to get ready with the rest of the team.

"Alright team! Gather up!" The supposed captain of red team exclaims enthusiastically. "C'mon, c'mon!" She ushers us into a circle with an excited grin.

We were about to start planning positions when our gym teacher's booming voice rang out to the whole court.

"Harada! Kuga! Come here for a sec. And the rest of you, continue on!"

Uh?...okay.

I jog up to the teacher who has Yuichii Tate beside him. He nods faintly at me. I feel Chie stop short beside me. She turns to the teacher. "What's up, Sir?"

"You two are excused in my class for today." He simply says. "The council is apparently looking for you. You may go out with Tate now."

Wait, what? The council? Why the heck would they look for us?

"C'mon, follow me." Yuichii motions for us to follow him outside the gym.

"Uh, Tate, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell does the council need from us?" Chie asks from beside me.

"Sorry Chie, I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you." The guy rubs his neck sheepishly and apologetically.

"Oh, yeah no its fine." She smiles reassuringly at the blonde.

Fuck, this is not good. I'm going back to that wretched room again. I'm gonna see her again. Fuuuu- And to add the cherry on top, I'm probably gonna see Suzushiro's face again. And oh god,

Her loud and shrill voice.

I suppress a shudder at the thought. The three of us are still walking, me still mini-panicking inside my head, missing Chie's weird looks thrown at me.

Smack!

"Ow fuck! What the hell was that for?!" I glare at Chie, who had smacked the back of my head. Sheesh, Aoi is rubbing off on her.

"You were having these crazy weird looks on your face," She says with her hands. "Are you alright?"

I sigh. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Yuichii laughs at our antics then clears his throat once we look at him. "Uhm, were here."

And in that moment, I swear, I felt horrible flashbacks run through my head as I stare at the Student Council door.

I unconsciously put a protective hand over my nose.

"C'mon Nat-chan." Chie tells me over her shoulder as she follows Yuichii inside the room.

I give out one large puff of breath and follow in.

LINEBREAK

The first thing I noticed when inside the room was of course,

Her.

She's currently sitting on her chair in front of her desk and looked to be really, like really busy with her laptop. She has a cup of tea beside the device and seems to be real invested on what she's typing. So invested, I guess, that she didn't even greet us.

Not that I was expecting to be greeted lavishly but I always thought that someone as prim and proper as her wouldn't forget the simplest manners such as greeting newcomers, even if they were in trouble.

Right. Why was I here again? Last time I checked I didn't do anything stupid inside the campus.

Anyway, next one I noticed as I further walk inside the room, was surprise surprise, miss walking bullhorn a.k.a. Haruka Suzushiro, who was glaring at me rather passionately.

Oh, Haruka I missed you too.

Not.

The blonde was standing beside the Kaichou's desk with her arms crossed. I quickly take in Yukino Kikukawa sitting demurely on a desk near Haruka.

Last person I noticed came to me as a bit of a surprise. While Chie and I were ushered by Yuichii to have a seat in a chair in the middle of the room, my eyes widened as I saw my cousin already seated on one of the chairs there. I almost asked her if she was a member of the council but quickly dismiss the thought because let's face it this is real life, everybody. Instead, I just throw her a questioning look once I take a seat next to her and Chie on my other side. She just shrugs at me in response.

...

..

.

"Uhm, as much as I'd like to have a staring competition with everybody, I really want to know why I'm here." Chie breaks the silence. "If you don't mind, that is." She adds to be more polite. Because politeness is essential when in company with Haruka Suzushiro and Shizuru Fujino.

I see the loud blonde ready to retort, possibly unleash a few grammatical errors in alarmingly high decibels, but was cut off by an alluringly sweet accented voice.

"Ara, forgive me for my un-attentiveness. That was rather rude of me." The president says as she stops her typing and shuts her laptop and stands up from her chair elegantly. She throws an apologetic smile our way.

Quick, Natsuki! Look elsewhere! Before you make a fool of yourself and smile back goofily.

"It's quite alright Kaichou-san." Chie smiles while fixing her glasses.

Yes, it's quite alright. No need to say sorry. If you apologize one more time I'll end up apologizing for you, even.

Oh my god Kuga, shut up!

"Ookini, Harada-san." She smiles at my friend and yea, I'm a bit tempted to shove Chie just for the heck of it. "Anyway, onwards to the issue at hand," She continues as she steps upfront and leans back on her desk. "It has come to my attention that you three," She looks at us and is it just me or did her look linger a little longer on me? "Were involved in a little brawl."

There were a short moment of silence and contemplation from the three of us because what? A brawl? I don't remember partici-

Wait.

Did she mean what happened yesterday? At the Linden Baum parking lot? I almost forgot about that.

"Pfft." Nao snorts, figuring out what the president was pertaining to. "You call that a brawl? Hardly. It was more like air punching."

"Why you, Yuuki-!" Haruka seethes but was prevented by Shizuru raising her hand at the blonde.

"Ara, gomen, Yuuki-san." She stands straighter. "You three were involved in 'air punching', as you would like to put it, and in result, the three of you shall be put in detention."

Wha..?

How even...? Detention?!

"Excuse my interruption Kaichou-san, but I don't think the council should be under this because technically it happened outside of school grounds. And we had valid reason as well, to start that so-called brawl." Chie explains while standing up from her chair.

Yes! Exactly. Go Chie, go.

The honey-haired brunette faces Chie kindly. "I am aware, Harada-san. Granted, it occured outside of campus, but as a matter, you were proved to be wearing the school uniform while participating in the fight, which is against the school policy." Then, Shizuru smiled sympathetically, "And yes, as much as I'd like to stand with you on your reason for the fight, we simply cannot ignore the fact that what the three of you have participated in, had resulted into a serious damage for the school."

My brow furrowed. What damage? I don't get it.

"What do you mean?" Chie asks, forgetting her politeness for a moment.

Shizuru sighs and walks back behind her desk. "I'm afraid the persons you have encountered with, had wanted to get even with you, that they resorted in trespassing inside our academy and proceeded to make large vandalisms all over the students' vehicles in the school parking lot."

WHAT?!

"What the fuck?!" Nao exclaims unbelievably.

"Language!" Haruka snaps.

"Are you serious?" Chie asks in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I am." The president sinks back onto her chair and rubs her temple. She really looks exhausted.

"So, what now?" I find myself asking aloud.

All pairs of eyes look to me. Then my two friends turn their gazes upfront, nodding at my question.

"Haruka-san, kindly tell them of their detention. I need to finish this." The brunette gestures to her laptop and Haruka nods before stepping upfront.

Shit. I thought I could get out here without hearing this blonde say more than a sentence.

"Okay! Listen up you delinquents!" She bellows and I roll my eyes. I look up to catch crimson eyes gazing amusely at me with a faint smile before going back to look at the bright laptop screen.

My heart skips a beat.

Oh man.

I hear Nao scoff loudly beside me at Haruka's voice.

"Your punishment would be divided. One for every one of you." She looks pointedly at us. "Since, the School Festival is coming around, we will need all the help that we can get."

Haruka faces Chie. "You, will be assisting Tate and Takeda, Harada." Chie just merely nods, still looking like she can't believe that the fuckers got inside the school.

Then, Haruka looks to Nao. "And you! You will be working under me and Yukino." Haruka smirks faintly.

Oh god, I can feel Nao's silent cry of help from here.

"And as for you, Kuga." The bullhorn turns to me. "Since your brother is mostly working outside of campus, you will be assigned as Shizuru's personal assistant. "

...

Well, fuck.

PROGRESS! I know.

Had to put it out there to get the ball rollin'. And as per usual, sorry for the late update. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded like, 3 months ago, but FFnet was being a bitch and wouldn't let me log in. Also, it's kinda hard to write stories when you're like me, living a double life - one, as a normally awkward human being, and two, a secret fanfiction author that ships hot lesbians.

And guys, uhm, well...I also have a problem. Well, my muse has gone AWOL. So, please do excuse my piece of shit work. I promise I'll come find it, I just need to come across some proper motivation.

But! That doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon this. I'll probably update by next week or something.

But, I'm not making any promises!

Anyway, REVIEWS are always and forever appreciated. Sometimes it inspires me, and sometimes it makes me wanna throw my phone off a cliff. I know.

Okay then, peace out!


End file.
